Un Sueño
by GaaYaku
Summary: Sasori es un chico que siempre lo tuvo todo. Sus padres lo educaron para ser el futuro heredero de las empresas familiares, pero l que el realemtne queria, lo que en serio amaba eran las... marionetas. // One-Shot Sasori


**Hola a Todos!! n_n  
Aqui les traigo un one-shot que surgio de una mente creativa (y que estaba algo aburrida) una tarde que no tenia nada que hacer ^^  
****En realidad escogi un personaje al azar y (grandisamente) me salio este bellos pelirrojo xD  
asi que aqui esta el one-shot**

**Enjoy It!! ~**

_

* * *

_

_Un Sueño_

¿Qué es un sueño? ¿Una meta? ¿Un propósito?... ¿Cuál es la razón de querer alcanzar nuestros objetivos?... A lo largo de la vida, las personas se trazan metas por cumplir, sueños por realizar, aunque no todos los vean logrados. Un sueno, una meta, es algo por lo que luchamos por ver logrado, realizado; perseveramos por verlo cumplido hasta en el mas mínimo detalle. La perseverancia es la clave del éxito; si eres perseverante hasta el final, podrás lograr tod lo que quieras, pero no todo lo que nos proponemos viene al caso. Hay que ser insistentes pero sin dejar de ser realistas, ya que no ser firmes y calculadores puede ayudar a derrumbar tus sueños, pero siempre se puede hacer algo al respecto.

Les contare una anécdota personal en donde aprendí que si no trazas tus sueños desde un comienzo, todo puede derrumbarse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

… Las personas se trazan sueños porque es algo que los hará felices en cuanto los vean cumplidos, porque es algo que quieren, que desean,… que anhelan,… y lucharan hasta el final para lograrlos… Pues, ese no fue mi caso,… desde pequeño siempre fui educado para hacer lo que mis padres creían correcto y me daría un buen futuro, y no lo que en verdad amaba.

Mi padre es un gran empresario, dueño de varias instituciones, en fi;… un hombre de poder. Mi madre es decoradora de interiores y una muy buena y excelente en todo lo que hace. Yo… fui educado para ser como mi padre en el futuro;… buen empresario, firme, fuerte, y sobre todo, futuro heredero de todos los bienes familiares. En realidad, nunca me preocupe por hacerles saber mi punto de opinión, y ellos nunca se interesaron en saberlo; lo que en verdad me gusta, lo que en realidad deseo, lo que en serio amo, son las…

-… Marionetas- dije en voz alta mientras aun seguía pensando y no me percate de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor-.

-¿ Escuchaste lo que te dije?- pregunto mi mejor amigo de la vida; Deidara. Ambos sentíamos una extraña atracción por el arte, aunque sean opiniones diferentes-… ¡Sasori!-.

Si, ese es mi nombre;… Akasuna no Sasori. La verdad es que yo me considero alguien totalmente normal e indiferente al resto de las personas,… pero hay quienes dicen lo contrario. Mis padres dicen que no soy ordinario, que soy superior en muchos sentidos a toda esa gente "corriente y palurda", como ellos les dicen, aunque ni siquiera se que significa… También se encuentra ese grupo de fangirls, o como yo les llamo; "acosadoras", que no dejan de perseguirme y me recuerdan lo "genial y sexy" que soy.

-… No,… ¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte al salir de aquellos pensamientos en los que estaba sumido-.

- Te dije que recuerdes que este viernes es el gran partido de futbol por el que tanto ansiamos- contesto emocionado por la noticia-.

Pese a lo que dicen todos de mi y ese deporte, sin importar que realmente sea bueno en eso,… yo… lo odio. Solo lo practico porque, otra vez, mi padre se interpone entre mí y mis gustos y vuelve a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. Pero como en todas las cosas que pasan en mi vida, no me he quejado ni protestado por eso, así que el verdadero culpable de todo… soy yo.

- Si, lo recuerdo;… Itachi me lo dijo hace unas horas, al comienzo de las clases- Uchiha Itachi, mi otro mejor amigo… Amigos como ellos son difíciles de hallar, aunque en ocasiones me vuelvan loco-.

- Espero que no te retractes al ultimo minuto, Sasori;… en serio necesitamos tus defensas- dijo algo preocupado. El era conocedor de mi odio hacia el futbol, por lo que siempre se preocupaba por mi asistencia. En ese momento toco la campana de vuelta a clases-… Vámonos…-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

… Después de clases, volví a casa caminando, como siempre lo hago, ya que el hecho de que me busque el chofer familiar, como es el deseo de mi padre, me fastidiaba en cantidades industriales.

El llegar, salude con pesadez a mis padres y luego me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar un rato antes de comer. Hice algunas tareas mientras estuve en mi habitación para adelantar y tener la tarde libre. Mis padres me consideran el "hijo perfecto", ya que soy excelente estudiante, nunca saco malas calificaciones; soy inteligente y respetuoso, porque nunca me entrometo en sus asuntos, y en las reuniones familiares me mantengo firme y objetivo, además de que siempre mantengo mis deberes al día y soy feliz con eso… o al menos eso piensan ellos.

Luego de almorzar, me dirigí con mi abuela, Chiyo, a la azotea. Es ella la que me enseno desde niño, y sin el conocimiento de mis padres, a dominar el arte de las marionetas. En la azotea es donde tenemos guardadas todas las marionetas que utilizamos, y donde practico con ellas.

- Sasori, te has vuelto muy bueno dominando las marionetas- me felicito mi abuela cálidamente mientras me observaba-… incluso puedes llegar a superarme-.

- Eso no es cierto, además, ¿de que valdría su no puedo tomarlo como mas que un pasatiempo?- conteste mientras seguía dándole vida a aquellos muñecos-.

-… O tal vez si- la mire extrañada, pues no entendía de que hablaba. Bien sabia que a mis padres les daría un colapso si se enteraban de que quería ser titiritero-… me refiero a que… las presentaciones de titiriteros novatos del teatro esta por realizarse este fin de semana y es tu gran oportunidad de demostrar tus talentos-.

- No los se, Chiyo-baachan- la verdad era que si estaba emocionado, porque vaya que si era mi oportunidad, pero por otro lado…-… sabes que mis padres no apoyarían esto- dije algo preocupado-.

- Ellos no lo tienen que saber;… simplemente les diremos que saldremos de paseo y el sábado en la tarde iremos al teatro- agrego con una sonrisa que me rogaba por una afirmación-.

-… Bueno, está bien. Siempre y cuando no se enteren, no hay problema- accedí feliz de encontrar al fin la manera de demostrarme como artista-.

- Genial, entonces tendrás que practicar con más frecuencia para estar preparado a la hora de presentarte- dijo energéticamente ya a la vez entusiasmada-.

- De acuerdo- dicho esto nos pusimos a practicar el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de la cena, la cual comimos rápido y seguimos con la práctica-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El resto de la semana fue muy agotadora, ya que después de la escuela, todos los del equipo de futbol teníamos práctica para el partido del viernes, y cuando terminaba, practicaba con Chiyo-baachan para mi presentación en el teatro. Pero todo empeoro después de eso…

Era jueves en la tarde. Después del entrenamiento de futbol me dirigí a mi casa, pero no practique con mi abuela ya que me había dado la tarde libre, así que simplemente me recosté en mi cama, hasta que una llamada me despertó…

- ¿Hola?- pregunte al tomar el teléfono, entonces escuche la voz de mi amigo-… hola Deidara, ¿Por qué la insistencia?- su voz se notaba algo alterada-.

- Tengo malas noticias;… acaban de suspender el partido de mañana- dijo con un deje de frustración. Realmente no me importaba-.

-… ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?- pregunte fingiendo estar interesado, porque realmente no lo estaba-.

- El entrenador dijo que estaban pronosticando lluvia para mañana, así que lo cambiaron para la tarde del sábado- bien,… ahora sí que era muy malo-.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la nueva fecha del partido?- estaba realmente alterado-.

- Seguro. El entrenador llamo a Pein y él me llamo a mi y, pues, te lo estoy diciendo- contesto apresuradamente- pero… parece que te preocupa mas la nueva fecha que el hecho de que lo pospongan- dijo algo confundido-.

- Deidara, no te lo dije pero… el sábado en la tarde tengo una presentación de marionetas en el teatro- esto se había tornado bastante molesto-.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... Ahora tendrás serios problemas- vaya apoyo que me daba en esos momentos-.

- ¿Sabes? No me ayudas… Tengo que dejarte; tengo que hablar de esto con mi abuela… Adiós- me despedí algo acelerado-.

- Bien, entonces hablaremos luego- al despedirme, busque rápidamente a Chiyo-baachan y la lleve a la azotea para tener más intimidad-.

- Chiyo-baachan, tengo que decirte algo muy malo- dije caminado de lado a lado sin parar del nerviosismo que tenia-.

- Sasori, cálmate un poco y dime qué te pasa- me clame, tal y como me dijo, y me decidí a hablar-.

-El partido de futbol fue cruzado a la tarde del sábado a causa de posibles lluvias- si seguía alterado así como lo estaba iba a explotar-.

- Eso es malo- agrego pensativa en lo que meditaba lo que dije-… entonces solo puedes hacer una cosa… Escoger entre el futbol… o las marionetas- eso me cayó como un gran balde de agua fría-.

- ¿Dices… que tendré que faltar a uno de los dos?-.

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por una parte estaba mi sueno y quizás la única oportunidad que tenga en mucho tiempo para cumplirlo;… y por otro, estaba el sueno de muchas personas a las que estimaba, como Deidara, Itachi, todos los del equipo, e incluso mis padres, y si lo dejaba, tal vez nunca podremos llegar a las finales otra vez. Eso si era un problema.

- Chiyo-baachan… No sé qué hacer- me sentí en el suelo totalmente destrozado por la culpa que me infundían las dos partes-.

- Sasori, no te preocupes… Escucha, medítalo bien y luego me comentas tu respuesta ¿sí?- me alentó cálidamente-… Ahora ve a descansar a tu habitación para relajarte-.

Y así lo hice. Me acosté más temprano de lo usual y me levante igual de temprano.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La mañana entera no tuve concentración alguna en clases, incluso me mandaron a la Enfermería por si acaso estaba enfermo. Al llegar a mi casa ni siquiera almorcé y me la pase acostado en mi cama, ya que no podía salir a pasear porque, efectivamente, estaba lloviendo. Eran como las seis de la tarde cuando recibí otra llamada de Deidara…

- ¿Qué tienes? Te noto tenso- preguntó, y no estaba equivocado, incluso me había tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza-.

- Es que aun no me decido- contesté totalmente frustrado- no quiero defraudarlos a ustedes, pero tampoco quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad-.

- Piensa… ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti en estos momentos- me pregunto para ayudarme. Me ayudo a pensar mucho-.

- Creo… que… iré a la presentación de marionetas- en ese momento se abrió rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación-.

- ¿Me podrías explicar que fue lo que acabo de escuchar?- Oh no, oh no, ¡Oh no! Y justo cuando yo creía que nada podría estar peor-.

- Tengo que colgar, adiós- colgué rápidamente el teléfono y ni siquiera lo deje despedirse-… Hola… papá-.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que acabo de escuchar?- me volvió a preguntar ya un poco más fuerte-.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que acabas de escuchar?- dije para evadir el tema lo mas posible-.

- Algo sobre una presentación…- ¡rayos! No esperaba que hiciera una pregunta tan directa-.

- Es…- ahora tendría que soltarlo todo, pero tendré valor-… Tengo una presentación de marionetas el mismo día del partido final- conteste resignado-.

- ¿Marionetas?...- dijo, al parecer, confundido y luego río entre dientes- Pero hijo,… a ti no te gustan las marionetas- no sabía cuan equivocado estaba-.

- No, papá…- agregue calmado para apaciguar la noticia-… a mi si me gustan… Y si vieras que tan bueno soy, estoy se…-.

- ¡No!- exclamó interrumpiéndome claramente molesto-… no voy a permitir que andes por ahí jugando… juegos de niños- concluyo con notable furia-.

- No son juegos de niños…- respondí tranquilamente para intentar calmarlo-… además, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad para de…-.

- ¡Silencio!- me interrumpió de nuevo-… no puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de faltar al partido mas grande de tu vida por estar jugando con muñecos… ¿Que no ves que esto se interpone en tu futuro?- Apreté ojos y puños lo mas que pude para evitar que salgan lagrimas… Estúpida fragilidad-… Irás al partido y dejarás todo eso de las… marionetas- dijo al tiempo que se marchaba de la habitación-.

El resto de la tarde me la pase intentando controlar mi ira. Hasta que estaba acostado, pensando, y escuche voces desde la planta baja de la casa, y me dirigí a escuchar cual era el alboroto…

-… ¡¿Es que no ves que todo lo que haces lo está arruinando?!- grito furioso mi padre. No podía saber a quién le decía eso… hasta que escuche su voz-.

- Yo solo le enseñé lo que una vez fue una tradición familiar- contesto calmada Chiyo-baachan-… Tu solo no lo estas escuchando-.

- No lo necesito escuchar. Sé muy bien lo que le conviene y lo que no,… y las marionetas no están incluidas en mis visiones para su futuro- reclamo mas que enojado-.

Ese es tu problema;… nunca tomas en cuenta SUS visiones para su propio futuro- ambos no paraban de pelear-.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la discusión termino y pude ir con mi abuela…

- Lo siento…- dije al tiempo que la abrazaba-… Fue todo mi culpa- ella deshizo el abrazo y me miro confundida-.

- ¿Escuchaste?- asentí levemente-… No es tu culpa;… tu padre y yo siempre hemos tenido opiniones diferentes- luego se rió entre dientes, aunque no me iba a engañar-… Sasori… yo lo único que quiero es que tomes la decisión que creas correcta- lo medite un poco y al final tuve una respuesta-.

- Creo… que iré al partido de futbol…- me miro algo triste- es que… nunca he tenido problemas para seguir las visiones de mi padre,… además, ya habrán mas oportunidades- agregue sonriente, aunque sabía que las probabilidades eran pocas-.

- Si así lo quieres,… sabes que yo te apoyare al cien por ciento- ambos nos abrazamos-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

… Al otro día, a la hora del partido, estábamos todos calentando para el "gran" momento de "nuestras" vidas. Deidara se me acerco algo preocupado…

- Sasori, ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estas más raro de lo usual- bromeó alegremente aunque se que la broma no era lo que le importaba-.

-… Estoy… nervioso, eso es todo- conteste acelerado para evitar los remordimientos-.

- ¿Tu? ¿Nervioso?- pregunto asombrado y luego rompió en una carcajada- tu nunca estas nervioso Sasori- genial, creí que podría engañarlo, pero me conoce mejor de lo que creí-.

- No… no es nada- el me miró pensativo, observó el campo y luego a mi devuelta, y al final se mostró molesto-.

- ¡Al diablo con el juego! Debes ir a esa presentación de marionetas antes de que sea demasiado tarde- exclamo empujándome hacia la salida-.

- ¿Pero qué…?- estaba totalmente desconcertado ante su actitud- ¿Pero qué dices?- entonces paró y me miró fijamente-.

- Estoy seguro de que podremos ganar sin ti, además, si no lo logramos, podremos intentarlo en año que viene- dijo energéticamente-… en cambio tu… no sabrás cuando volverá a presentarse esta oportunidad única en tu vida- medite bien esas palabras-.

-… ¿Estás seguro?- pregunte algo dudoso-.

- ¡Claro!- dicho esto me volvió a empujar- ¡Yo te cubro!- corrí hacia la salida, donde me encontré una "pequeña" sorpresa-.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?- preguntó mi padre al verme salir del lugar. Me paré frente a él y lo miré fijamente. Ya era hora de que haga lo que YO mismo quiero-.

-… Voy a la presentación de marionetas-.

- Sasori, te prohibí tratar con esas cosas de nuevo, ¿Qué no escuchaste?- se notaba la furia en sus ojos, pero no desistiría-.

- Pero esa presentación es MI oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar por jugar ese tonto juego de futbol- su semblante cambio a uno de decepción en cuanto escucho mis palabras-.

-… Pensé que te gustaba el futbol- dijo con un tono triste y a la vez asombrado-.

- No… a TI te gusta, yo solo lo jugaba porque TU querías que lo hiciera- me defendí aun molesto-.

- Entonces… ¿esto es lo que quieres? ¿Arruinar tus futuros, tus sueños?- pregunto aun mas decepcionado-.

- No papá… Lo que hago es destruir TUS sueños- después de decir esto ultimo, corrí calle arriba hasta el teatro y entre rápidamente-.

-… Sabía que vendrías- dijo una voz cálida y demasiado familiar- No perdí las esperanzas en ti ni un solo segundo- agrego acercándose-.

-… ¿Chiyo-baachan?- pregunte asombrado de verla ahí- pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías algo importante que hacer-.

- Así es… tenía que venir a ver a mi nieto es su presentación- contesto sacando de su bolso mis marionetas-.

- ¡Mis marionetas!- abrace a mi abuela rápidamente y juntos nos dirigimos a detrás del telón, donde me inscribí en las presentaciones-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Y así fue como mi más grande sueno se cumplió y me convertí en uno de los titiriteros más famosos del lugar.

Y si quieren saber que paso luego de la presentación, pues… me encontré con mi padre en la parte de atrás del público, quien se disculpó conmigo. El equipo logro llegar a las finales, aunque no logramos ganar el primer lugar, pero obtuvimos el tercer puesto.

Solo una cosa queda por decir;… No abandones tus sueños y persíguelos hasta el final. Y por sobre todas las cosas; no desaproveches una oportunidad para cumplirlos…

**_~ FIN ~_**

**Espero que les halla gustado n///n**

**sin mas que ndecir me despido de ustedes  
Sayo!!**

**(Reviews?? claro!! =D!!)**


End file.
